


Unfortunate meeting

by Wixiany



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, Soulmate AU, old Daredevil suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixiany/pseuds/Wixiany
Summary: People meet their soulmates at different circumstances. Abigail was unfortunately drunk at the time and hardly remembers a single thing.





	1. Chapter 1

It had sounded like a good idea back then when Kate said they should go to bar. It was a Friday night after all. Abigail agreed, even though she was pretty tired.

The whole day of filling in forms wasn't anything particularly entertaining. As if it wasn't enough, her boss decided that some more work had to be done and of course it was up to her to do it. 

So after her friend from college, Kate, called and asked her to tag along, Abigail immediately agreed. They weren't close friends. Not at school and definitely not after, but once you had met Kate, she considered you a friend. Or at least someone worth spending her time with.

Abi was never a social type but enjoyed going out to watch movies or occasionally have a drink. After a long and especially tiring week, she could use that drink.

Later at the bar, she didn't think the idea to accompany Kate that smart. The reason for her regrets wasn't her friend but her particular condition.

It was typical for every new born to have a mark somewhere on their body. It had been appearing ever since humanity could remember.

At first, people were probably confused as why there was a sentence or just a single word written on the skin. They figured its purpose soon after and called it a 'soulmate mark'. The basic principle was that a first thing your other half - soulmate, told you tattooed itself on a random place of your body. 

There were a lot of studies as why it appeared where it did, but no scientist had figured that bit of information just yet.

But for some also unknown reason, some people were born without this mark. It would never be there. And so society made a name for them as well - unmarked. Kate was one of those people.

That was the problem. Drinking was nice, but Abigail couldn't enjoy herself properly when men were constantly hitting on her.

Her soulmate mark wasn't on a visible place at the moment, which left guys constantly buying her drinks or winking at her. She politely refused all of their attempts since none of them said her words. The sentence that was forever marked on her tender skin.

The two women started with martinis. Each of them had at least two. Abi ended up with two more glasses of whiskey. She was starting to feel more and tipsier with every new drink. The guy behind a bar offered her some water but she could take more alcohol. He pushed another martini to her hands.

Kate soon disappeared with one man and Abi was sure they were going to do it right there, in the bar's toilets. Definitely not a way Abi would do it but everyone knew that Kate was a bit of a whore. She liked to use men to please her own tastes. Abigail didn't judge.

Abi could feel the alcohol in her system, it was messing with her head. She finally took the offered water and hoped the spinning would subside.

Kate ditched her. No way she was returning. Abi wasn't mad, it was expected. She made sure to send Kate a text, informing her of her departure. It was time to head home.

She made her way through the dark streets of Hell's Kitchen. It wasn't exactly safe but she didn't have enough money left for a cab and her flat wasn't that far anyway.

Abigail wasn't looking in front of herself and with her great luck, she stepped right into the puddle. As if it wasn't enough, she was wearing her quite new white Converse shoes. She hoped it was just rain water in there. 

The groan escaped her lips and she mentally counted to five. This night couldn't get any better.

Just as the pessimistic thought crossed her mind, strange sound echoed from her left side. Her gaze turned to the dark alley where it came from. It had sounded like something hitting metal.

'What if it is a dog?' she pondered dumbly. Her alcohol driven mind didn't quite understand what might be happening and how dangerous the situation actually was. 

Abigail slowly approached the big dumpster. Her eyes landed on a man instead of a lost puppy she was secretly hoping for.

He was leaning on it and muttering something. All she could make out was "stupid...oh shit... what... doing here?"

The last sentence seemed like a question and in her drunken state, she didn't think clearly and blurted out the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Take that mask off when you talk to me!" He was indeed wearing a black mask which covered his face weirdly. It hid his hair and reached all the way to the bottom of his nose. 'Can he see in that?'

The stranger stiffed and looked straight at her or that was what Abigail imagined. That dark mask really covered his eyes so she couldn't be sure.

He gaped his mouth a few times. He didn't know what to say. And then he slightly bowed his head, as if he was ashamed and said, barely audible: "Sorry, I can't."

She didn't register the weak burning sensation on her left leg, just an inch above her ankle.

Then something else struck her. It was well past midnight and she was standing in a dark alley with a weirdo covered in black with a mask over his face. He even had gloves for goodness sake. 

Only now she had noticed the dried blood on his shoulder. The red trail continued all the way to his palm and over his torso. She quickly stumbled back and thanked god for not wearing heels. 

The last sober part of her brain screamed 'Run!'. It seemed she could really do nothing but run. That person, standing not as far as she wished, could be a serial killer. He wouldn't strike one as an innocent man with the blood covering half of his upper body.

Her mind sobered in an instant. She sprinted to her home, it was only four more streets away, she could do it.

Abigail turned around. There was no one behind her but she still had that creepy feeling that someone was following her.

She was terrified and more sober with every passing moment. She felt so vulnerable and exposed on the street, even though there was no living soul in sight.

She ran the few remaining steps to her apartment building and searched for her keys in hurry. Her hands were shaking but she didn't drop them and unlocked the big glass doors.

She didn't feel safe just yet. The glass could be easily broken. She doubted door like that would stop the dangerous looking man, whom she encountered in the alley. 

Abigail opened the entrance to her safe haven and immediately shut them behind her. She was tempted to put a chair or something there, like she saw it done in the movies. Abi also closed all the windows and took out the small pocket knife her brother once gave her.

All the windows were close and she could finally rest. Before she fell asleep, Abi remembered the pocket knife her brother had given her last Christmas. She took it out and placed it near her bed. If necessary, it was in a close proximity and she could easily reach it. She left the lights on.

The ringing of a phone woke her up the next morning. Technically it was the same day since she got home at 3 a.m., but she didn't care. All she cared about was a person who dared to wake her up. Her head was spinning and the ringing was just too loud. She held her head with one hand and took the call with the other. If she had to listen to that beeping one more second, she might throw the phone out of the window.

Abigail couldn't help it and rolled her eyes when she saw the caller's name. Whenever he called, the trouble followed.

"Hey there, my sweet lil sister!" the overly enthusiastic voice of her brother greeted her. She already knew he did something because of his tone. He needed her help again.

"Spill it," Abigail said, not amused. Her head hurt and she had zero patience for her brother now.

"Ah, I see you are not in the mood," he laughed awkwardly. "Okay, to the point then, I could really use some help, you see, I got myself caught in this thing and..."  
Of course he did, Abigail knew what was about to come.

"So you need money," she supplied for him, not caring about his excuses.

She heard him sigh on the other side the phone. She had hit the nail on the head.

"Yes, but it is different this time. It's for the lawyer and I also need a ride, can you pay me a cab as well? Please, Abi? I promise it is the last time..."

"Sure, we are family, right?" It was hardly a last time, but she loved her brother and couldn't turn her back on him. Even if her moral code was against many things he had done in the past, or was still doing to this very moment, he was her only family left. He was her brother. They had to take care of each other, no matter the situation. Abigail knew that if she ever asked him to do something for her, however bad, he would and she was the same.

"Just text me an address and I will be there, do you also need a place to stay in?" she inquired but realized what the answer would be.

"Yeah, I actually do, thank you so much sis. Love you!" He hung up with that, surely already texting her the lawyer's address.

Abigail tried to guess how expensive his lawyer would be while making some much needed coffee. She would have to take some money from her savings. What a shame. She was almost ready to invest in a new house. As much as she liked her apartment, it was really small and neighborhood wasn't exactly nice and safe.

Abi hopped into her car the first thing next week. Luckily, Monday was her day off. The only thing keeping the car safe from thieves was that it was super old. Ancient, would be a sufficient word for it.

She had no problem in locating the lawyer's office. The worst part was finding place to park. Everyone was working on Monday, making it hard to find a parking spot in the early afternoon. Abi had to drive around the building with the sign Nelson & Murdock, attorneys at law several times.

When she finally arrived, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she just wait outside or go in? Abigail decided to simply go inside. Her brother was most likely there.

There was another door with the sign Nelson & Murdock which assured her she was at the right place. She contemplated knocking but didn't know if there was just like a small reception in there or if it was lawyer's office straight away. Her head started to pound painfully from all the thinking so she just marched right in, not caring about some stupid attorney or his assistant. She was getting irritated with her headache and was mad at herself for not taking another painkiller.

So she burst in. It was a mistake. 'So polite Abigail, what a first impression,' she face palmed herself mentally. She never took pain very well and it then mirrored in her behavior. She should stop going out with Kate, it wasn't good for her health and others when she was hangover.

All eyes were immediately cast to her until one guy, who was casually leaning on a desk and undoubtedly one of the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on, almost choked on his drink, presumably coffee.

"Fine, fine," he breathed out when the blond guy quickly stood up to assist him. His voice kind of raspy from the choking.

"Sorry," Abigail sheepishly apologized. She didn't think she would literally scare someone, maybe insult but not scare.

"I am here for..." she began explaining when the commotion quieted down, but her brother appeared from the other room and introduced her by himself.

"This is my sister, Abigail, she is here to pick me up." She smiled. The situation was quite awkward. But who was she kidding, it was entirely her fault. Of course Abigail couldn't knock like a normal human being.

"Oh, and this is my lawyer." The man who almost killed himself approached her and outstretched his hand.

"Matt Murdock," was all he said. It wasn't exactly welcoming but he remained polite. She appreciated that and gave him a small smile. She couldn't read his expression since he had round red glasses. A bit odd, but hey, no judging. She was never quick to assume anything about person, it got her a plenty of good friends. First impression or fashion choices didn't define a character, in her opinion.

She couldn't help but noticed how he slightly limped and favored his right arm. 'What happened to him?' she wondered.

As Abi waited for her brother to stop flirting with an only remaining woman in a room, she scanned the place. It wasn't very new and also computers and printers seemed second-hand. Maybe she wouldn't pay a fortune for this Murdock after all.

Abigail watched him return to his working space. Everything was normal. He easily walked from her to the desk but it changed there.

His hand was in front of him as if he was looking for something. Abi only now noticed the white cane in the corner, blind people used those. The red glasses... how did she not see it? It was so obvious and yet, he was walking towards her as any other healthy person would (except for the limping).

The whole thing got even more embarrassing. It was really time to go.

"Can we go?" She turned to her brother and ignored the stares from everyone. Only Murdock didn't care about her at all, not like he could stare. Maybe she was just imagining that he ignored her.

"Sure sis. So Matt look, about the payment, I left Abi's number with Karen so call her. Thanks, bye!" And with that he was out.

"Yeah, just call me, I will deal with that," Abigail confirmed, apparently not very happy with it.

"See you later," she decided to greet them before following her brother out. Although she wanted to ease the awkwardness, she just made it worse. 'See you later? Did I say that out loud to a blind guy? Jesus, what's wrong with me?'

♦♦♦

"Matt, buddy, what's wrong? You acted so weird, man," Foggy asked him curious. Matt was always polite to their customers. Especially to those who were going to pay them with real money instead of cakes. Now, he was polite, but Foggy could tell the difference in his attitude. He was borderline cold towards that woman. Short answers weren't abnormal but there was something more behind this.

"It was her." Matt said in a sad voice.

"What? You mean Abigail?" Foggy was now puzzled. He figured it concerned Abigail but was she who he thought she was? Foggy needed a clarification.

"Yes. She is my soulmate and she doesn't remember it." Matt said after a small pause. He couldn't tell her. As long as he was running around in a costume, catching bad people. They could hurt her because of him. He wouldn't be able to live with losing another person. Matt couldn't afford to have a relationship. If something were to happen... he couldn't take it. She was better off without him.

The fact that she didn't remember their meeting was playing in his cards but he was still disappointed. He wanted to be with her so badly. He simply couldn't, Matt decided. He was determined to avoid her at all cost. She couldn't remember. He would suffer but it was better than hurting and disappointing her. Abigail would never want a vigilante, someone who enjoyed beating bad guys till they were bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail was sitting on her bed, reading some magazines and overly just enjoying her free time. The ringing of a phone interrupted her rest. 

Abi looked up from her magazine to locate the phone. It wasn't hers since that one was right beside her. She assumed it was her brother's and continued with reading the interesting article.

"Come up, I have to do something quick." The voice of her brother was loud enough for her to hear. She didn't give it any interest, but as she moved to an especially boring article, it struck her. Someone was coming to her apartment and she was just in her sweatpants and old t-shirt.

"Josh!" she screamed at her brother. "Who is coming?"

"Just Matt," he shouted back and locked himself in the bathroom, going for a quick shower.

Her jaw hit the floor. What the hell?! Right now? He is on his way here.

Abi frantically run through her apartment. Throwing things in the random shelves as she passed them. Then she had to stop herself. The man was blind, he wouldn't notice the mess that was her apartment. Which also meant his other sense were highlighted, one of them being smell.

Abi looked at her clothes. She showered yesterday. She was good but the apartment was something else. She quickly opened a window and sprayed few drops of perfume around. She hoped it wouldn't be too much. That would be the exact opposite of what she was trying to achieve.

Last thing she realized was that she didn't have her bra on. Horrified, she sprinted to her bedroom and put on a big sweater. Even if he couldn't see, Abigail would feel pretty awkward.

The light knock on the door alerted her of Matt's arrival and before she opened him, she combed her long dark wavy hair and checked herself in the mirror near the entrance. She still looked casual but at least not like a homeless person. She still wanted to look nice, or presentable.

While she was unlocking the door, her mind wondered to him. She kind of missed him and was strangely excited to see him again. How odd. It was just a guy she met few days ago. She shouldn't be feeling like this, not by far. Admitting that he was fairly attractive was one thing, but missing him? That was very unlike her. He didn't say her words. The whole situation was so new and she was quite confused about him and her discovered feelings.

He stood there with a stick in his hands, but that wasn't the first thing she noticed. Matt was wearing a suit. So professional and yet so hot. Her heart rate quickened, she had a thing for men in a sexy suits. Abi blushed at her train of thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Come in," she invited him in with a small smile and moved to the side to allow him a clear pass. She considered just going straight to the next room because she didn't want them to collide, especially since she was braless. But she only provided him some space and stayed. He might be not able to close the door at unfamiliar place.

He stepped through the door and stood there. She was in front of him and tried not to stare. Abigail pondered if it wasn't rude not offering him a drink so she politely asked Matt if he would like some coffee or water. He refused both.

They stood by the door, his face betraying no emotions. She didn't know what to do next. Beside her brother, no one really came to her place. She usually met with her friends at bars or restaurants. It was swiftly becoming an awkward silence. She couldn't take it.

"Why don't you sit while my brother showers?" He merely nodded. Abigail seated herself as well.

"Do you... Do you need a help?" She asked as soon as she realized that such an easy thing to do might come out as a bit harder to him. She was anxious about his response. Her last intention was to make him feel like he couldn't take care of himself. 

But Matt wasn't offended. He just seemed to think about it for a second and then he shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips.

Her heart stopped at the sight of that smile. She was so relieved and they even made a progress! It was definitely a small step but the smile was quite a change from his usually stoic expression. Abi couldn't quite decipher why she was so happy at the moment. She must have some serious crush going on here. That had never happened to her before. She was always sure that the first time she would have romantic feelings for, it would be her soulmate. But well, a lot of people dated before finding the right one. It wasn't anything unusual.

Josh was taking his time in the shower, so she used the opportunity to go over the payment. They gave her a discount, technically they gave it to her brother. She was glad for that but couldn't resist the urge to ask why. Her brother was easy going and pretty friendly but she doubted he was already such a friend with his lawyer. But Matt beat her to that and answered before she could even ask the question. He said it was Foggy's doing.

And of course, Abi was a magnet for embarrassing moment and such so she dumbly asked who was Foggy, while wondering what kind of name it was. Probably a nickname but she couldn't think of any similar name.

"Nelson," Matt added, followed by her awkward oh. She slapped herself mentally. Even if she didn't know the guy's first name it was still bad. Who else would give a discount if not the co-owner?

They didn't talk much after that and then Josh was finally ready to go. Matt thanked her, she had no idea for what, and they left.

Abi sank deep in her chair and let out a huge sigh as the door closed behind them. It went terrible. She made a fool of herself several times. She wished her would never see her again. Wait, that sounded kinda wrong to even think. What she really wanted was to never encounter him in such a humiliating situation.

Josh hadn't returned that day and when she woke up, he was still gone. It wasn't anything new for him to disappear for even days so Abi wasn't worried. He apparently planned on coming back since her apartment was packed with his stuff. She just hoped that he hadn't gone to his old ways. Selling drugs and such. She knew he never took them himself but it was illegal and he was already in need of a lawyer. A lot of things could go wrong.

She had given Josh the spare keys to her place so he was okay. She had to go to work now. Her life continued even with her brother's shenanigans.

On the next day, Abigail received a call from her colleague Becky. Her son got sick and she asked Abi to cover the half of her shift. She would have to be at work till eight but Becky sounded so desperate so she eventually agreed, not very keen on spending extra time in her tedious job.

Even after she finished her own shift and half of Becky's, there was still more paperwork that needed to be done by Monday. The deadlines were hard to maintain with covering for other employees and Abi didn't feel like taking it at home so she stayed behind.

It was already ten o'clock when she was finishing and only other people left at the office were two cleaning ladies. She hated getting in their way. One of them, very old woman, always shouted at her. The temper of that woman was unbelievable. If there was no other way to leave, Abigail simply had to go over the area which was already washed. She couldn't fly for goodness' sake.

She never liked walking alone at the night. It was a bit different when she was drunk. Now, she was aware of every stranger and Hell's Kitchen wasn't the safest place to begin with. She silently prayed for calm night.

Even if her brother wasn't currently at her place, he would be back soon and with him around, she needed more food. But if she wanted to stop in a grocery store, she would have to take the longer way home.

The shopping bag was hurting her hand. It was so heavy that she had to constantly switch hands. Her phone buzzed in her purse. It took her quite some time to get it out, she thought the person might even hang up. But she managed to fish it out. The call was from an unknown number. Who could be calling me at half past ten?

She answered it with a caution: "Hello. Who's there?"

"Murdock." What was with this guy and short sentences? Abi pondered as her heart leapt. What could he want from her?

"Oh, okay. How can I help you?" she inquired and unconsciously slowed down her walking pace.

"I'm not able to reach your brother. I need to talk to him about something regarding his case. Do you happen to know where he is?" Of course it was about Josh. What did she expect? She hated to disappoint him, especially now that she knew he was working on her brother's case this late.

"I have no idea, but he does this pretty often. It's normal, he will eventually show up," Abigail answered truthfully. "If you don't mind me asking, why had Mr Nelson decided to..." She didn't finish because something else caught her attention.

A bar on the other side of the road and five pretty drunk men standing outside it. They were whistling at her and few guys yelled at her, 'nice ass', 'come here baby' or 'you will have fun'. Her heart beat risen. She ignored them and sped up.

As if sensing her fear and paranoia, Matt asked her if she was okay. She absolutely forgot to talk while she was passing the bar.

"It was nothing, just some creeps. What was I saying? Oh yeah, Foggy. Why that discount? Not like I don't want it," she quickly assured him. "I am just curious, that's all."

The long silence followed, she thought he might hang up.

"Maybe he likes you?" Matt slowly suggested. Her eyebrows shot up and she would stop in her tracks if she didn't fear those drunkards.

"What? I mean, that's sweet, but I don't think it would work, with whole that soulmate thing. And he didn't say my words, but we didn't actually talk. Jeez, I'm rambling," she laughed awkwardly and continued in her monologue anyway.

"I just, it's good to not walk alone at night. Even though I am only talking to someone on the phone. 'Cause I am so paranoid and it feels like someone is following me, a bad feeling, you know. Sorry, I am rambling again."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matt asked her once again, concerned.

"Um..." The bad feeling was really strong. She couldn't resist and glanced behind her shoulder. This time there indeed were men following her.

"No," she literally squealed.

"What's happening?" He sounded genuinely worried about her well-being.

"Those guys were not there seconds ago." Her voice high pitched, dripping with fear.

"Where are you?"

"Howard street, I think." She told him, although she had zero clue why he had asked something like that. How could a blind man aid her?

"That's close to my place. You should come, it's not safe out there." Was that anger? But she didn't question him. As weird and awkward as it would be, she didn't want to stay here, risking those men. She didn't wish to be robbed, raped or worse, murdered. Abi had to remind herself not to run, alarming them that she knew of their bad intentions with her, would make them race her.

They kept talking over the phone the whole time about nothing at all. If it wasn't for those guys she would even enjoy it. Hearing his voice made her feel safe. Matt could be nice if he tried to, it didn't even sound forced. Her feelings running wild, not only from adrenaline and fright.

Matt opened the door immediately. He had already been waiting for her.

It reminded her of their previous encounter. But this time it was Matt who was wearing pajama pants and a black tank top, his hair disheveled as if he ran his hands through it numerous times. He was obviously not bothered by his looks. Abigail still found him as attractive as before, suit or pajamas.

Matt let her in and as soon as he locked the door, he reached for his red glasses to put them on but she stopped him.

"You don't have to." She didn't mind seeing his eyes, even though it saddened Abigail that they couldn't see her.

He gave her a puzzled look but obeyed.

The tension in the room could be cut. None of them knew what to do next. Abigail had some time to appreciate and admire his strong, firm muscles. The way they flexed when he moved made her week in knees. She noticed something unusual. A long gash graced his shoulder and disappearing behind his top. 

She gasped and reflexively outstretched her hand to touch him. Sparks erupted on the place where they made a skin to skin contact. She blamed it on static shock and didn't show any intention to move her hand away.

"How did you get this?" she mumbled.

"Accident," he provided another painfully short explanation.

She was sure he lied but it wasn't her place to comment it so she unwillingly let it go.

"I'll take a couch and bathroom is over there," he said while pointing to the right.

She just stared at him surprised. She didn't really think of what would happen when she came here. And Abi definitely didn't even imagine sleeping in his apartment, let alone his own bed. She didn't want to intrude and he was injured, he surely needed the rest more. She was about to argue until he turned around and she spotted his soul mate mark on his right shoulder blade.

She gently traced her fingers over the words 'Take that mask off when you talk to me!' Her hands acting on their own.

It all came back, memories rushed to her mind. It all made sense now. The mask covered his eyes because he didn't need them. The blood on his dress and all the strange wounds. It was Matt all along. He was her soul mate, knew it and didn't bother to tell her. It also explained her sudden feelings perfectly. But Matt's behavior... he hadn't acknowledge her at all. He talked to her only because of her brother. Her eyes welled up with tears. Did he not want her? The single thought made her cry. 

"Abigail," he faced her and said her name. Coming from him, it sounded so smooth as if it was something precious. The first sob escaped her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed without trying to hide it. Her hoped and dreams crushed. As every single girl, she had some expectations and visions of how her soulmate would look, how he would treat her and love her. She had never expected ignorance.

"I couldn't. You don't know who I am. What I've done," he said barely audible, his head turned to the wall on her side.

She stepped closer to him and took his face into her hands. "I know. You are the one they call The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, aren't you? Well, let me tell you something. I don't care. My own brother is a criminal! You are the good guy and I know you would never hurt me.

"We are soul mates! You know what that means just as much as I do. I don't know you yet and you don't know me but that's okay, we have time. I won't let you go if you promise to never let me go." Abi poured her heart out. The tears drying on her face and leaving long marks. He wiped them with his thumb and gave her a shy smile. She hugged him and he returned her embrace. She got to the core of his heart and just as she promised, Abi would never let him go. They were destined for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on ff.net


End file.
